In the prior art, a bar transporting device for transporting bars into and out of a bar processing machine such as a sawing machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent 90-145209 (A). Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,454 and DE Patent 4018139 (A1) seem to relate to the present invention.
When an elongated bar is processed to a predetermined length by the bar processing machine such as a sawing machine, there may be residual bars. The residual bars must be disposed of or stored again for reuse. As described above, the bars must not only be transported into the bar processing machine but must also be carried from the machine and stored.
In addition, there is a need to automatically transport S bars of different shapes and/or dimensions into and out of the bar processing machine in order to cope with, or be prepared for factory automation requiring little or no labour and for low volume, multivariety production of bars.